The present invention relates to a birdbath basin and more particularly pertains to a birdbath basin which is both aesthetically pleasing and practical.
Conventional lighting apparatus with single function are mostly used for lighting. With the trend towards a diversified and personalized life, lighting apparatus used in environment such as indoor and outdoor and courtyard have also increased. These lighting apparatus have to satisfy the decorative need, and sealability has to be taken into consideration when used outdoors. Thus, the structure of a lighting component and location where it will be placed are particularly important. In addition, the lamp beads used in the lighting apparatus are in one single color. The lighting effect produced is monotonous. It cannot be fully blended into the environment in which it is used.